cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Words
World of Words is a video released in 2002 (not released in 2003 as most people think). It focuses on poetry through 12 sight words and uses classical music. Baby's innate curiosity about all they see and hear increases on a daily basis. Before long, they begin to associate words with objects and to imitate and articulate sounds. Why not give their eyes and ears something wonderful to feast upon? CBeebies World of Words presents little ones with 12 common words that can be found within the rich context of classic poems and the beauty of nature. By combining the poetry with engaging presenter shows, funny sound effects, colourful, stimulating images and the glorious music of Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach, this sweet introduction to language provides countless opportunities for you and your baby to interact as you explore the wondrous world together. Segments * Title Cards (Music: World of Words Theme, Jarvis) * Bubbles * An Alphabet Cart appears * 8 kids (2 girls and 6 boys) sing the Alphabet Song * A Camera says "Cat" * The Cat of Cats by William Brightly Rands * Piano Sonata no 10 1st movement, Mozart (Toys include Playtime Train, Playful Unicorn Race (replaced in 2011 by Dizzy Funland), Gearation, and Untitled Kinetic Toy) * A Camera says "Tree" * The Sound of Trees by Robert Frost * Drawing a Tree and a Swing (Sue makes a cameo in the end) * A Camera says "Hands" * Sid and Sue play a Hand Clapping Game * Holding Hands by Ebone Ingram (with the kid being Evan Strong) * Chris sings Open Shut Them * Concerto for Flute and Harp, Mozart (Toys include The Busy Starfish,Block Shape Sorter,and Butterfly Puzzle) * A Camera says "Cow" * Chris and Sue spell "Cow" by using a fence, complete with a moo sound effect * Purple Cow by Gelett Burgess * A Camera says "Apple" * Sid and Pui paint an Apple * "The Apple Tree" by Dorothy Parker (Music: Sonatina in G, Beethoven) * A Camera says "Frog" * Pui knocks down a Frog in the Box * "The Frog" by Hilare Beloc * 8 kids (2 girls and 6 boys) sing the Alphabet Song again * A Camera says "Train" * Chris and Pui ride their Toy Train (Music: Future Starz) * "Faintheart in a Railway Train" by Thomas Hardy * Sonata for 2 Pianos, Mozart (Toys include Gearation, Kaleidoscope, and Blurz) * A Camera says "Minibeasts" * Pui hunts for minibeasts * "The Care and Management of Stick Insects" by Pete Crowther * Sid gets minibeasts all over him * A Camera says "Sun" * "Where is that sun?" - Pui * "The Sun Has Set" by Emily Bronte * Sonata for Flute and Keyboard, Bach (Toys include Cymbal-Banging Monkey, Rock n'Rollin Robots, Happy Horse, and Little Rumpas) * A Camera says "Bus" * Chris and Pui sing The Wheels on the Bus * "Poet on a Bus" by Ian Bowen * A Camera says "Butterfly" * Sue tries to catch a butterfly but she hits the ground * "To a Butterfly" by William Wordsworth * Nicole and Pui are grazing but Chris appears and farts, so Nicole and Pui walk away and a butterfly lands on Chris' nose * Symphony no 1 3rd movement, Beethoven (Toys include Thomas set and Kidsplay Aeroplane) * A Camera says "Bed" * Chris yawns, blows out a candle, and goes to sleep/"Bed in Summer" by Robert Louis Stevenson (Music: Sonata no 8, "Pathqueice" 2nd movement, Beethoven) * 6 kids (2 girls and 4 boys) talk to the presenters (Music: Symphony no 9, Beethoven) * Credits (Music: Symphony no 9, Beethoven) Crew * Written by: Paul Day * Directed by: John William Day * For BBC: Kay Benbow * Associate Producer: Andy Day * Production Coordinators: Sue Monroe, Pui Fan Lee, and Chris Jarvis * Lightning: Dave Mudge * Classical Music re-orchestrated by: Bill Weisbach and Bob Fretz * Music Director: Mark Burr * Music Department: Tim Nazzolia * Classical Music by: Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven * Poems by: William Brightly Rands, Robert Frost, Ebone Ingram, Gelett Burgess, Dorothy Parker, Hilare Beloc, Thomas Hardy, Pete Crowther, Emily Bronte, Ian Bowen, William Wordsworth, and Robert Louis Stevenson * Poems narrated by: Sid Sloane * Child's voice: Isaac Acevedo * Special Thanks to: Ebone Ingram, Hilare Beloc, Presenters * Sid Sloane * Sue Monroe * Pui Fan Lee * Chris Jarvis * Nicole Davis (possibly) * Liam Dolan (possibly) Those who made the ABC Song a Big Hit! * Evan Strong * Brayden Strong * Evie Pickerill Kingswinford * Taylor Garron * Evan Acevedo * Sage and Sean Bonfire * Isaac Acevedo Trivia * This was adapted into a book, which was re-released as My First Poetry in 2011. * Scenes from WOW appear in the discovery kit Super Simple Words. Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Phonics Category:2011 Category:2018 Category:2007 Category:2003 Category:2017 Category:Classic CBeebies Category:Videos featuring Classic CBeebies Category:England Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Australia